marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 3
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = In a bunker, Silk is walking around on her ceiling saying to herself that she’s bored and has seen everything there is in the bunker. Then, she stops in front of a bunch of pictures, looking at them upside down. She notices her little brother in a picture and wonders if he’s in college, has a girlfriend, and if he wishes he had a big sister to seek advice from. She rips open a metal door and a warning system goes off, telling her to not leave zone one, although she still tries to crack the password. A video of Ezekiel Sims comes up telling Silk (whose real name is Cindy) to not leave the bunker, not only for her, but also for the rest. Meanwhile, in the Upper East Side, the Black Cat breaks into Edgar and his wife’s apartment. She uses their wine and caviar while they’re tied up behind her. She says that it’s funny that she bought wine and caviar with what she stole and that she really needed to lose everything to realize everything is hers. Also, she said that she wanted to kill Spider-Man but wanted to torture him first. Later, in Alphabet city, Electro is in an abandoned building where homeless people stay for the night. He has a nightmare in which the “superior” Spider-Man says, flinging him around carelessly, that Electro is his plaything and he loves to break his toys. Electro wakes up screaming “Nooooo!” just to realize that he had set fire to the newspapers he was sleeping under. He then says, while running out of the building, that it is all Spider-Man’s fault. Back at Parker Industries, Peter’s employees are designing tech gadgets to stop Electro. They are talking about how they have the scariest boss ever, but then Peter walks in with a yellow t-shirt with orange flowers asking if anyone got the email about casual Fridays. One employee asks if he is bipolar. Than an employee shows Peter a device that tracks Electro’s energy signature. Peter says he’s going on a field trip to get energy readings from Electro’s last known location. Sajani then says she was happy that Peter was finished working with Spider-man because it would end the lunacy of all this. Peter says that the government contract wasn’t to capture Electro, but to develop tech for the people to catch him. Peter goes with some workers. Once Peter leaves, Sajani says that even though they spent all their time working on nano-tech he’s willing to throw it away on a whim. Anna Maria says that she could finish the project. When Anna Maria goes into Peter’s lab she realizes there is a lot of stuff she doesn’t know. Luckily, the Living Brain was able to give assistance or a tasty beverage. Back at Alphabet city, firefighters are waiting for Ollie Olivera who is rescuing homeless people from a burning building. Then, Ollie saves a man whom the paramedics take away. A firefighter jokes that he was trying to make up for one day in the “Goblin War”, to see his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson. When the firefighters turn to him he isn’t there. Peter arrives at the latest active scene and says he will go get snacks to really change into Spider-Man. His worker whispers, “He’s crazy”. He changes into Spider-Man and goes into the burning building. Black Cat is still at the house watching Spider-Man go into it. Later, at fact channel studios, J. Jonah Jameson is sitting with a woman who asks Jameson if her producer told her why he was asked there. Jameson talks a lot about resigning and being the best mayor keeping the city safe and all. He says he will never have a teary-eyed apology and ends with, of course, it was all Spider-Man’s fault. The woman than says this isn’t an interview, but a job. He happily agrees saying the medium of television has finally justified it’s existence. At Alphabet city, Spider-Man teams up with “Ollie” to save a kid stuck in the burning building. Spider-Man keeps the roof up while Olivare goes in and gets the kid. They save her on a web line lowering to the ground. The fire fighter than falls through the roof and the Black cat is in front of Spider-Man. Spider-Man doesn’t know why she won’t help and is hurting him until she says that he did something that ruined her. Spider-Man said he transferred minds with Otto and whatever happened was on him. Black Cat did not care and said that Spider-Man made her look like a fool so she was going to make an example of him. Spider-Man says, “Then the need for pretense is over” and almost takes her head off with his fist going inside a wall. He starts talking like Otto Octavius, saying he will kill Black Cat, which scares her away. Spider-Man saves the fire fighter, and then realizes when Mary Jane ran to see Olivera that she went through that nightly and needed a normal life. Back at where the workers are, they realize they have lost the device and an employee’s wallet. On the rooftops, Black Cat finds Electro with the device she stole and persuades him to help her get Spider-Man. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Unnamed employees * ** ** Phil ** Unnamed firemen * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Edgar and his wife (owners of the penthouse Black Cat broke into) * * * * ** (a reporter) ** Charlie (a cameraman) ** * ** Unnamed officers * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper East Side ******* ******** ******* Midtown ******** ********* * Items: * * | Solicit = • Because of her last encounter with Spider-Man, Felicia Hardy lost everything. Now the Black Cat is back, and she doesn’t want any apologies or excuses... just REVENGE. • Plus: Spidey teams up with a real hero, fireman Pedro Olivera... who just happens to be the current boyfriend to one Mary Jane Watson. • And... more on you-know-who from the opening scene back in ASM #1. You know who we’re talking about. Yeah, that’s right. You better not miss this one! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included